iBreak Sam's Boyfriend
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Sam's boyfriend cheats on her, and Freddie teaches him a lesson


**I don't feel like writing author's notes today.**

Freddie Benson took his bucket of popcorn and sat down on the couch of his apartment. He was going to watch _Galaxy Wars, _his favorite movie, again. There was a knock on the apartment door. Freddie sighed and put down the controller then looked at the time. It was 10:00 PM so he knew that his mother, Marissa, would have turned in two hours ago. He had to admit, she was a crazy nut. Freddie got up off the couch and opened the door. The sight he saw shocked him. He saw Sam Puckett, who was supposed to be his enemy, with tears in her eyes. Her face was red and bloated like she had been crying for hours. Freddie's eye's widened.

"Sam?" He asked. Sam looked up at him and gave him a small, sad smile. Freddie could see the pain behind Sam's smile.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded, speechless at seeing his enemy in such a weak state. Sam walked in and sat on the couch. Freddie closed the door, careful as always, and sat next to Sam. The two stayed quiet for a while, and Freddie put his arm around Sam in a comforting way. Sam sniffled.

"Sam, can you tell me what happened?" Freddie asked. Sam looked up at Freddie. Sam looked so tiny and helpless.

"Drake was cheating on me. I over heard him talking to the girl he was cheating on me with. He told him that she was way prettier then I could ever hope to be. I guess I'm not good enough for him." Sam said. She started crying again. Freddie put a comforting hand over her shoulder.

"Sam, you're beautiful. You're beyond perfect and any guy would be lucky as cheese to have you in their lives. Any guy who can't realize that is stupid." Freddie said. He started walking out the door.

"Freddie, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"No body hurts you and gets away with it. I'm going to hurt him so much that he'll never be able to have children." Freddie said. He slammed the door closed.

* * *

Drake Hurricane heard a knock on the door. He and his friends, who were in his apartment gave a laugh and opened the door.

"Well what do you know? It's tech-princess." Drake said. All his friends laughed.

"Yeah. Why don't you hook up my TV with your magic wand?" Drake's friend, Matt, asked. They all laughed again like they were the most creative people in the universe.

"You hurt Sam." Freddie growled. Drake smirked.

"That little bitch? She didn't deserve me. She was ugly." Drake said. Freddie jumped on Drake and he feel down helpless. Freddie got right in Drake's face.

"Sam. Is. BEAUTIFUL!" Freddie screamed. He punched Drake so many times that Drake passed out from the pain. Freddie looked up at Drake's friends with an un-amused look on his face.

"Now, do any of you fellows want to hurt someone close to me?" Freddie asked. Drake's friends nodded in fear and ran out the door. Freddie scoffed and left Drake on the ground. He slammed the door closed so hard that the whole neighborhood probably heard it.

* * *

Drake showed up to school the next day with scars and two black eyes. Everyone laughed as he walked by. The whole community of Ridgeway High School, including the teachers, found out what happened in Drake's apartment and they all agreed that he deserved it. Freddie walked in and Carly ran up to Freddie.

"Freddie! Did you do that to Drake?" She asked. Freddie nodded sheepishly. "Freddie!"

"What? He deserved it." Freddie said.

"Why? What did he ever do to you?" Carly asked. Freddie crossed his arms around his chest.

"He didn't do anything to me, personally. He hurt Sam by cheating on her." Freddie said. Carly smiled.

"You like Sam, don't you Freddie?" Carly asked. Freddie smirked.

"Even if I did, what would it matter? It's not like she would ever like me back." Freddie said. Carly smiled.

"OHHH! I knew that you liked Sam. Okay so, don't tell her I told you this, but she may of told me the other night that she liked you." Carly said.

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"I know she's in lunch right now. Why don't you go make your move, tiger?" Carly asked. Freddie smiled and ran off to the cafeteria.

* * *

_Monica Benson smiled. _

_"Wow daddy! That's a great story! Is that really how you and mommy got back together?" Monica asked. Freddie Benson smiled at his daughter. _

_"It sure is Monni. Now, isn't it time for bed?" Freddie said. Monica sighed. _

_"Do I have to go to bed daddy?" Monica asked. _

_"You sure do, spurt." Sam said, from the doorway. Freddie smiled over at Sam. _

_"Okay. Night mommy, night daddy." Monica said. Freddie kissed his daughter on the head, turned out the light, and closed the door. Sam had her back on the door when it closed. Freddie turned to look at her. _

_"That was a great story, daddy." Sam said. Freddie put Sam closer to him. _

_"I couldn't have that story if it wasn't for you mommy." Freddie said. Sam kissed Freddie passionately. Sam pulled away. "I love you so much, baby." _

_"You're not getting lucky tonight, Sweetie." Sam said. She got out of Freddie's grasp. _

_"Dammit." Freddie said. Sam giggled and went into the room she and Freddie shared. She closed the door. Freddie tried to jiggle the door knob._

_"ARE YOU GONNA LET ME IN, SAM?" Freddie yelled. _

_"NOPE!" Sam yelled from inside. Freddie grinned._

**The usual. Review or be eaten**_  
_


End file.
